


Lonely nights

by Prisca



Series: My Drabbles [18]
Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Smith is afraid of too much nearness





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: any. any. There's darkness in us

He stiffened when she tried to pull him into her arms.  
"This is not the time for love and happiness," he protested.  
"There is darkness in all of us. We are all doomed."

She smiled softly; this smile which had reached his heart the moment he had noticed it. A bright light in the night, a spark of hope.

"It's nothing wrong with it to forget at least for some hours," she whispered and kissed him again.  
"Stay with me and you will find the peace you are looking for."

Unable to resist for longer he just let it happen.  


**Author's Note:**

> originally written for comment_fic  
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
